The Laws of a Man and Two Women
by Vineyard
Summary: [AU] The law states that a man can only have one wife. But what is a man to do when there are two women involved? Is there any law that allows an easy way out? InuKagKik
1. Chapter 1

** The Laws of Two Women and a Man**

** Prologue: Perpetuity **

He had left. It was simple. He had simply packed his things and left. Left her left their lives together and left their home. He did not look back it seems. She had headed for the clinic in the morning, came back and he was gone. Only his clothes were taken with him, no picture, no memento, no remembrance. She cried, harshly and nakedly. He had really left, taking nothing to remind him of her, yet leaving everything to remind her of him. She swore at his heartlessness, cursed and tore at the fact that he did not look back, did not want to, and did not even spare a piteous glance at her at all. Then, she begged. Did he really not love her anymore?

What were his sweet words then? All the 'love yous', 'miss yous' and "forevers" sure did not last forever it seems. How she wept thinking of them, thinking of the way he had said them and how he was going to say it to another. She resented that she could not keep him, that she could not have him any longer and that she could not hate him for it. It was not her choice but his; yet faithfully, she could not fault him.

Nothing is fair in love and war. It was not one plus one nor was it how hydrogen and oxygen made water. It was not like grammar and was not the like the study of World War Two. Love, her love was not recited like that, not restrained by the laws like gravity. However, in all her being, she wished it was. She wished she could correct it like math, separate the problems like separating atoms in a scientific theory. She wished she could rewrite history and marked his leaving as grammar gone wrong in an essay. Yet none of these would bring him back. Nothing could ease her pain either.

All the hurt, all the memories she could not put to place. Every hope, every joy, now could no longer find a home in her. The heart wound was deep, meaningless and ironically profound. Mostly, it was a hole she could not fill, a hole without her love.

She was sorry it ended this way.

She was heartbreakingly sorry.

"Till death do us part Inuyasha." She said and afterward, she cried.

* * *

"Wow."

"You have said that the fifth time."

"And I'm going to say it again." The lady retorted and leaped at her male counterpart, embracing him in a hug. "Wow." She whispered into his ears before giving him a light peck on the nose.

The man grinned and tightened his arms around her waist, effectively tucking her into the cage of his body. _Anything for you Kagome._ Not that he would say it aloud. They stood at the sidewalk for a fragment of an eternity, soaking up the seasonal warmth of the sun and the warmth of each other. It was picturesque perfect. A man handsome as the woman was beautiful, embracing each other on the sidewalks of a magnificent house, soon to be their home. It was a picture for the flyer.

"Why don't we head inside?" the man offered his arm to the lady.

"Since when were you so polite Inuyasha?" she teased.

"Keh!" the man named Inuyasha quickly withdrawn his arm and stalked into the house.

"Hey!" the woman cried indignantly, jogging after her lover.

"Hurry up wench. The sun is already setting because you're so slow." The man tilted his head backwards, sunlight falling upon his face, kissing the gold of his irises. The girl huffed at his comment and wrinkled her nose is mock annoyance.

"I'm not slow! And my name is not wench! It is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" She jogged forward and caught up with him, only because he let her.

"Keh." He allowed her to fold their arms together as both headed through the front door. Their voices ceased as they crossed the threshold that led them into the newly bought home, leading them into a place that they would stay together and shared together, now and forever.

Well, perhaps.

* * *

"Hmm." Kagome placed the end of the pencil on her lips, a habit she acquired during her high school days. Her long hair splayed across her shoulder as she lay horizontal on the bed, one pencil tapping her lower lip, the other tucked behind her right ear.

"So, how are the plans coming along?"

Inuyasha joined her, one hand toweling his long hair, the other smoothing her back, tugging on the hem of her tank top that had ridden up. Kagome rolled off her stomach and faced her fiancé. The man leaned down and nuzzled her nose before giving her a light kiss.

Already they were living together in the new terrace house that Inuyasha had recently bought. However, only their shared bedroom was mildly furnished. A bed, dresser and closet sat on their spacious floor, the rest, including the whole of the house, waited to be interiorized. Kagome had taken the liberty to do what ever she wanted with their house since Inuyasha did not want the job.

"Mmm." Kagome peaked at Inuyasha with one eye open. "With the budget you're giving me, or the lack of one, I'll say the plans are going along fine. I mean I can spend however much I want right?"

The pondering woman giggled at her fiancé's horrified face and chewed her lip as the giggles died down. The man, her Inuyasha, frowned slightly and growled at her.

"However much you want?" His face took on a predatory glow as he got on fours and prowled towards her.

"Uh huh." Kagome nodded impishly as she scrambled backwards to the edge of the bed, teetering over.

With a playful gnashing of his teeth, the grown man leap upon his lady and grabbed her under the ribs. Kagome screamed bloody murder as Inuyasha's fingers attacked her ticklish spot.

It was not like Inuyasha was poor; in fact, he co-owned a hotel-resort management company with his brother that was worth millions locally, not taking into account the overseas projects and ventures that the company was involved in. All in all, he was definitely not a man of lack.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome chortled as she attempted to push against her attacker's chest. "I was joking! Only joking!"

Inuyasha's hand stilled against Kagome's tummy and tucked stray locks of her hair behind her ear. He smiled as he gazed at the one he loved. He rarely told her that; rarely pronounced in words his feelings for her.

"I love you." His sudden confirmation startled her as she looked at him queerly.

He loved her so very much. The way her dark and wavy silken locks brushed her fragile shoulders, when it slips through his fingers, the way her nose wrinkles when she's confused, the way her blue eyes soften at him and also burn so fiery at him at times; everything about her brought him unexplained joy, joy he could not refuse.

"Inu, are you feeling ok?" Kagome placed the back of her hand on his forehead, causing Inuyasha to cease his pondering. His arms back around her small slim waist, tightened. He loved that too.

He leaned in and kissed her, molding his lips against her soft ones, deepening the kiss as one of his hands lifted her head, tilting it, his other hand caressing her hair.

"You can spend however amount you want on our house Kagome." Inuyasha whispered against her lips.

The businessman knew that Kagome would not do as she proclaimed earlier. The woman hated excessive and indulgent expenditure, especially on her own person. Giving to others was not a problem, yet spending on herself was a no-no.

"This is my house too, so don't go Salvation Army on me ok?" Inuyasha pinched the bridge of her nose and ruffled her hair as if she were a kid.

"Are you saying that I'm stingy?" Kagome rubbed her abused nose, shooting Inuyasha a glare of a tiger; in her case, a tigress.

The man, recipient of her glare, shrugged casually and pinched her nose again.

"What are you going to do about it princess?"

The retorts on Kagome's lips burst into incoherent laughter as Inuyasha once again morphed into the tickle monster. Pillows tossed onto the floor as the deciding match of the better wrestler commenced. It was a full minute before all stopped at the call of the phone. Inuyasha reached for his cell phone that managed to safely land on the floor.

"Hello?" Inuyasha straddled Kagome, using one hand to pin her arms down and the other to support the cell phone against his ear.

"Good evening, is this Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi sir?" A curt and grim voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, speaking." Kagome struggled hard against the man, kicking her legs in the air to no avail. She glowered at Inuyasha, sticking her tongue out at him and the grown man simply did what any other man would do- he stuck his tongue back out at her. Well maybe not any other grown man, just Inuyasha.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said into the phone. "Could you repeat what you said earlier? I was kind of," He added pressure against the arms of the struggling woman under him, "distracted."

The man sighed into the phone, distinctively hearing Kagome's voice. "Sir, you're _wife_ attempted suicide yesterday. We need you to come down to Tokyo Hospital for certain verification and paperwork."

Inuyasha's grip on Kagome's arm slackened and his eyes widened in shock.

"What!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome scrambled into an upright position, facing her partner, concerned.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

* * *

Out of the large speech the doctor gave, Inuyasha's mind only registered one thing, the fact that _she_ had an overdose of sleeping pills. Sleeping pills that he did not even know _she_ had. All other facts flew over his head as his senses dedicated themselves to _her_, gazing at her face, her form, lying motionlessly on the bed.

Then, the doctor said something important, but he did not hear. He closed his eyes to focus. "Could you repeat that?" He could vaguely remember himself asking the same question not long ago, and the answer was not pretty. The fates laughed at him as the answer was not any prettier now.

"What!"

The doctor looked exasperated, tapping his pen impatiently on his clipboard, re-explaining the effects of drug overdose on the womb. "I would suggest your explicit presence Mr. Takahashi. Many women who lose their babies fall into depression easily. She will need your support and reassurance sir, especially when she wakes."

The stricken man settled himself into a metal chair next the hospital bed, looking at the fallen woman with a gaze almost akin to the one he gave her one year ago.

"Kikyou." His hoarse voice filled he private ward. He wanted to say that he was sorry but she was not awake to hear it. He did not notice the doctor leaving the ward as his thoughts and emotions ran his consciousness into overdrive. He had been happy with her, enough to say that he loved her, enough to agree to the idea of 'till death do us part'.

She was the closest thing to a female friend that he ever had. Ironically, she was his rival's company's lawyer yet she was his friend, his confidant, his wife. She _was_. But problems aroused; problems that she could not deal with and could not accept. She could never fully accept his roots, the roots of his family that were so entwined with hers. She never did change her name to Takahashi.

A soft click shook Inuyasha out of his bitter musings. He looked up. "Mom."

A woman in her late forties paused at the door before fully entering. She walked up, ignoring Inuyasha's offer to help her with her baggage. She gazed softly at her daughter and hardened her heart against the man that was asked for her daughter's hand one year ago. Quietly, she retrieved a manila folder from her bag and laid it onto the table.

"Explain." The woman broke the silence.

Inuyasha kept his eyes trained on the envelope. He knew what they were. They were divorce documents. How was he to explain to his wife's mother of their problems? She did not know of the difficulties in his and Kikyou's marriage throughout the year, Kikyou never wanted to tell her mother.

He knew that she did not want to hear anything else, especially how sorry he was, she would take it harshly, so he settled for the brief and the vague. "We had our problems. It was for the best."

"For the best?" Kikyou's mother looked away from him, her eyes misting over. Her daughter's demise was for the best?

"I thought that you were different Inuyasha."

Both of them knew what she meant. Inuyasha wanted to explain, wanted to tell her clearly what went wrong. But he knew right now, that was not what she wanted to hear. He knew that she blamed him.

* * *

A/N: Eh heh. 'The Butterfly on the Flower' is under a major revamp right now. I'm ripping it apart and piecing it back together. I might combine it with my other story 'The Only Things Unfading' which is on A Single Spark. Nothing is confirmed and I'm really really sorry for those who read the other two fics. Gimme another month or two and it will be up! I PROMISE!

Anyways, for this new fic, I'm intending to really pour into it, so no fret. I have already gotten the next three chapters out, it just needs a little fine tuning. The next chappie will be up real soon. ;) I do hope to read your reviews! Even if its to erm.. scold me. Eh.. Heh heh.. argh! I"M SORRY OKAY! ;)

Vineyard-Love me ok!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Laws of Two Women and a Man**

**Chapter One: Cat and Mouse Game**

The maid moved forward with the teapot, only to be stopped. Immaculately dressed, Kobayashi-san and his wife gestured for coffee instead. The couple was silent, sure of what they wanted to voice out, yet reluctant to allow anger to rein their good manners. The air was tensed as Kobayashi-san removed his cufflinks and placed them on the traditionally low cherry wood table; an antique no less.

"Taisho." Kobayashi-san, a man of great stature, was Kikyou's father and it is imperative to mention that he was also Kagome's uncle twice removed. He paused as the maid returned with a French tea set and set two saucers on the table.

Both the Taisho and Kobayashi clans were influential. The Taishos were descendants of the powerful warlord that ruled over the western parts of feudal Japan; the same western lands that was famous for its lush forest supplies and riches in trade. Though presently the influence of the Taisho clan had seemingly faded, it was nonetheless there, subtly working its way around society. Present day Japan had gotten rid of the cast system, however, the people still highly respected those of aristocratic roots and their riches are still the mainstream power that drives the economy; nobody can doubt that.

Now, the Taisho clan fully monopolized 85 percent of the biomedical industry in Japan alone. Under their name, eight hospitals were opened, three of which were dedicated to and specialized in the pediatric sector and two in advanced therapeutic treatment. Five of these medical establishments were rated top ten in Asia for their highly advancement in hospitality and medical treatment and all eight were sanctioned by the government to run themselves independently.

The Kobayashis on the other hand, dealt mainly with trade. Their ancestors were not upper-class men. Instead, they were men who made their own wealth; merchants. They grew their business from a small shipping trade to a large port exportation and importation multinational company. Not as rich as the four major clans but still wealthy enough to impact the economy with their trade.

Both clans were influential, rich and respected, yet both clans were very much different. The Taishos were fusion believers, strongly believing in merging both the traditions of the past and comforts of future together. Taisho-san and his wife had modeled their homes after palaces of the olden days; completed with shoji doors, dark wooden floors, oil painted tapestry and even miniature man-made hot springs for their bath.

The Kobayashis on the other hand, were very modern people. They adapted, and modeled their lifestyles to the ever changing fashion of industry. Sitting in the homes of the Taishos, made them look out of place; coffee cups and pristine suits as opposed to the shino yunomi filled with ocha and the summer yukata that Taisho-san and his wife Izayoi donned.

"Common now Genji. Are we that unfamiliar that you have to refer to me by my last name? I thought we were past that formality." Inu Taisho arced his eyebrow as he drank from his yunomi.

Genji Kobayashi stiffened, his ramrod posture dramatically different from Inu Taisho's lax one.

"You know why I am here Taisho."

"I do?" Inu Taisho answered, his eyes twinkling.

"You do!" Kobayashi growled.

Izayoi glared at her husband's inapt behavior and the man simply ignored her glare.

"It would seem like I do."

Kobayashi knew that the man was toying with him, playing the cat and mouse game that both their clans had played for far too long.

"The game stops now Taisho."

Inu Taisho was about to retort 'what game?' when his wife interrupted. "I'm sorry Genji, Genji-san." She added hastily, earning glares from both Kobayashi and his wife for speaking up. Apparently they thought that women should be seen and not heard. Ironic considering the fact that the Taishos were supposedly more traditional in all aspects.

"I understand the upset that you are going through right now. But I feel that we should leave the decision to our children."

Inu Taisho smiled at his wife and took another sip of his green tea, only to be ignored in the same manner as he had done previously.

"Leave it up to them?" Kobayashi's wife, Aoi Kobayashi, spoke for the first time. She looked up, her eyes hardened and glistening with unshed tears. "You mean leave it up to your son to hurt my daughter again!"

Izayoi jerked backward, shocked as Inu Taisho lost all jovialness at the verbal attack to his wife. His eyes hardened and his lips thinned.

"Kobayashi."

"I though we were past that formality." Genji Kobayashi sneered.

"Apparently not." Inu Taisho smarted, his voice steely. "My wife intended for the children to settle this themselves, seeing that it is their emotions on the line. We're playing no games here Kobayashi, you best remember that."

The other man snorted. "Than what do you propose this strife between us is Taisho? Not a game but a hunt? Our clans have far too long left this unsettled! You should be wise than to presume otherwise!"

"I haven't presumed otherwise." Taisho took another sip of his tea, "I am a man of pragmatics Kobayashi. I believe in seeing what there is, and making off what there is. There is nothing I can say to apologize enough for your daughter, but it is not my son's fault."

Genji Kobayashi tightened his grip on his coffee cup as Taisho took another leisurely sip from his yunomi.

"It is time we bury our past Genji." Taisho glanced at his cup and lifted his gaze to the other man. He sat his cup further than his reach, till Kobayashi could see the remnants of the tea leaves at the bottom of the cup. "You do not put old tea leaves back with the fresh ones ne? Just like wine."

Genji and his wife stared at their unfinished coffee and at the tea shatters at the bottom of the yunomi.

"Just like you don't mix the troubles of the past with the future. That my friend would be wise for you to know."

Inu Taisho and his wife stood, bowed slightly as the other couple scrambled ungraciously to stand.

"I apologize. It has been a long day and my wife and I would love for a rest. Don't you Izayoi? I'll get Jaken to see you out if you don't mind."

Before the Kobayashis departed, Inu Taisho smirked. "You don't suppose coffee tastes nicer with ocha, do you?"

* * *

Inuyasha let himself into the hospital room. No one else was present and he was glad. Quietly, he made his way towards Kikyou. He heard that she had wakened three days ago, but was too cowardly to face her or rather, her mother. Still making no sound, the man retrieved a tall vase and replenished the wilting flowers with a fresh bunch of Regales, Kagome's favourite. He had never known what flowers Kikyou liked; red roses had never gone wrong with her before. But Kagome was different. She had made it exceptionally clear that roses did not impress her by chucking the elaborate bouquet into the rubbish bin and expressed her adoration for lilies on their first Valentines together.

Inuyasha set the vase on the side table, not too lightly at all and winced at the loud thump. To his relief, Kikyou had not awakened. He was still unsure, yet he was too so very sure. Kikyou's suicide attempt had changed a lot of things, complicated and tied his, Kagome's and her own life into one tight Gordian knot.

"Kikyou." He voice was a half whisper. Kikyou did not stir.

There was so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted her to know.

"I'm sorry." Like a water lodge, the words that wanted to flow were vehemently clogged in his chest. He wanted to tell his friend that he was happy, that he had found a woman to love, that he had bought a house by the western coast and he wanted her to be happy for him. But the so many things he longed to tell her, he could not bring himself to say for he knew it was selfish.

Inuyasha gazed at Kikyou's face. It had been fuller since he first saw her and he was glad that she was eating well, however, her countenance seemed to have been on the washboard for too long, the strength and confidence usually on her face was gone.

"Kikyou." It had never been so hard to speak to her. "Why were you so silly?"

Inuyasha clenched his jaws, his hands remaining on his lap.

* * *

She wanted to cry, she really did. However, she did not want Inuyasha to see her this way. All he told her was how sorry he was. All he told her was how silly she was. He had not mentioned that he loved her. She could hear his guilt, his remorse in his voice. Resonating as it broke and became hoarse. But that was all it was. That was all what Kikyou Kobayashi was to Inuyasha Taisho; guilt and remorse. Regret even perhaps.

He had sat there for twenty minutes or so and Kikyou had laid motionlessly awake for the same amount of time. She was awake before he came, lamenting her cheat of death, lamenting her lack of peace. She knew that Inuyasha had viewed her strong, but she wanted more than anything to be weak, to crumble into his arms and relish the strength of his embrace. But not once did he touch her when he was in the room.

Did seeing her this defeated not make him want to comfort her? Kikyou felt the tears finally flow at that thought. Even at the bed of her downfall, not once did he stroke her cheek, tuck the fallen strand of her hair behind her ear. Inuyasha had came, had sat beside her and had left. It was like their marriage; he had agreed, exchanged vows, and finally left.

Was she not beautiful enough? For she knew it was not true. She had seen herself in the mirror and many times thanked Kami for it grace. She had known she had many suitors and thanked Inuyasha for keeping them at bay. But one thing she desired she could not have. She did not have Inuyasha's heart the way her cousin had. And that, she resented.

Kikyou tried not to be bitter, tried to feel indifferent, but it pains her to know he was happier with another woman. No doubt he was happy with her, they talked, the confided, but ultimately, he was _happier_ with another.

Stone cold, left to freeze. Kikyou did not even register the hands that wiped her tears and the soft coaxing of her mother's voice. Everything felt cold and hardened. She thought living as a lawyer was a bitter life; it was nothing compared to the ice acridness that grabbed her heart now. Maybe even her soul.

* * *

A/N: Ok! I know i am LATE in my update.. Sorry. Really am.. I'M GOING TO SEE THIS TO COMPLETION! I promise kay? Sigh.. tell me what you think ya? Please do review... Kinda depressing to see none ;) Awww.. I;m playing for sympathy.. haha!

Anyways.. Let me know how this chapter was ya? QUICK! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW ;)


End file.
